don't you dare fall in love without me
by prettypinklips
Summary: "I've come to see why my nuisance of a brother is so enthralled by you. Personally, I don't see the appeal." -— Kol/Caroline, AU. Complete


**don't you dare fall in love without me**

.

.

.

—

He's not Klaus; bi-polar, angry, happy, lonely, sweet and charming, all in the span of five minutes. He hasn't even spoken yet and her hands are already shaking. Because no, he's _not_ Klaus, he's sheer, raw power contained into a six foot Original, and he's leaning against her locker, like he freaking belongs in the twenty first century or something. She can handle Klaus; because he's predictable. This un-named Original family member is terrifying and something new.

His dark eyes survey her with mild interest, hands in the pockets of his suit. The suit reminds her of Elijah's, and he's always been the kinder one out of the family, so she prays he's around here somewhere to reign this one in if he tries to eat her or something.

A minute passes, and he still doesn't say anything. Caroline fidgets, tugging the skirt of her dress a little lower. "Uh, hi?" she finally says, plastering a smile onto her face and praying that he's a nice Original.

He cracks a smile, and steps forward, tugging her hand from her skirt and bringing it to his lips. He kisses the back of her hand gently, and she sucks in a sharp breath. He lets her hand fall back to her side, and she's pretty sure she's gaping like a fish.

"Well, _this_ is a pleasant surprise. My brother's always had a thing for dark-haired girls, and yet, _you're_ blonde." he finally speaks, and she's surprised all over again. His voice doesn't match his dark and threatening demeanor. His voice is gentle and lilting; something silky and melodic.

She continues gaping, wondering why she's always an Original target. Like, _seriously._

The Original continues, "I've come to see why my nuisance of a brother is so enthralled by you. Personally, I don't see the appeal."

Caroline huffs, "_Hey!_ For your information—"

He has the audacity to hold his hands up, shushing her, "I did not mean to offend you, my love. You are _very_ pretty, certainly, but I had expected my brother to have a bit more...taste."

"What's—what's _that_ supposed to mean?" she shrieks, crossing her arms over her chest, jutting a hip out. She's grateful that class has already started, and that the halls are empty. She doesn't need anyone asking why she's screaming at the cute guy standing by her locker. She's so offended that it's not even funny. This guy just waltzes into _her_ school, crash lands at _her_ locker, and then has the nerve to insult her?

_God,_ the Originals think they are _sooo_ much better than everyone else and—

He's speaking again, "You should probably stay away from him." and with that, he turns on his heel and walks away.

She stares after him, mouth dropping open once again. "Hey!" she cries, gathering herself. She chases after him, reaching out and grabbing his arm before she remembers that he's an Original and he could probably kill her with one look. He grabs ahold of her throat, slamming her up against a row of lockers.

"Yes?" he questions.

She claws at his hands, and he eases his grip. Not by much, but enough for her to get out, "I just wanted to know your name, _jeez._"

To her surprise, his lips tilt up into a handsome grin. He lets her go, and she drops to the ground, clutching her throat. He regards her in amusement, and she's about to call him a sadist when he says, melodically, and _damn,_ his voice is hot, "I'm Kol."

A strand of hair falls into her eyes then, and when she brushes it away, he's gone. She sinks down to the ground, pulling her skirt around her.

Seriously, why is she such an Original magnet?

—

Later, she asks Damon about the Original named Kol, and he tells her all he knows about the volatile man. It's not much, though. All he can tell her is that he's Klaus' half-brother.

She goes home that night, orders her mom not to grant anymore Originals access to their home, and crawls into bed.

It would be just her luck to wake up to Kol crowding her room. It's bad enough that Klaus has that creepy weird crush on her.

—

She can't help herself. All week she's been crowded with thoughts of his face and she wants to know what he's doing and who he's with and she wants to know all about him. She knows she shouldn't be, but she's intrigued.

So,_ fine,_ if she can't see Klaus, she'll go and see Kol instead. He hadn't banned her from visiting _him,_ right? And, ugh, what made him think he could boss her around? What made him think he could tell her to stay away from anybody?

Caroline shakes her head at herself, climbing out of her car and walking up the pathway towards the Original mansion. It's far more elegant than the Lockwood Estate, and she's super jealous. There are flowers and the grass is a vibrant green. It doesn't fit with her image of the Originals.

Before she can chicken out, she rings the doorbell, and not a moment later, the door opens. Kol leans against the doorjamb, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt this time. He holds glass of what looks like wine—or blood—in his hand. "Caroline," he greets cooly, giving her a disinterested look. "What brings you to our household? Surely you're not here to see Niklaus?" the thinly veiled threat is evident in his words.

Caroline crosses her arms over her chest, "Oh, no. I'm here to see _you._"

Amusement flickers across his face for a moment before it's gone and he's back to his usual serious self, and then he's stepping aside to let her in.

—

She gets to know him. He's interesting; much more so than Klaus. He tells her stories and she's _so_ into him. He's...older and wiser and she decides she doesn't like younger guys. Tyler never once crosses her mind when she's with him.

In return for all of his stories, she teaches him about the world. She sits him down in front of MTV and makes him watch Teen Mom. She introduces him to every Disney movie ever made.

She knows they shouldn't be friends, but she can't help it. If Elena and Elijah can be friends, why can't she hang out with Kol?

Bonnie's in a rage, hissing and spitting about them hanging out. Stefan and Damon really don't give a damn, but then again, what else is new? Tyler is MIA. Matt is off...being human. Alaric is contemplating his entire life, wondering why he's always the one who has to die.

So Kol's all she's got.

—

There's a lot of tension between them. Mostly because they're both hot as hell, but still, it's extremely palpable, and half the time he's talking all she's doing is staring at his lips.

It's pathetic.

—

"I was wrong." Kol tells her one day while they're playing a game of chess in his room, "I understand why my brother is so intrigued by you."

Caroline blinks at him.

"You're something else." is all he offers as an explanation, and then he moves his knight, taking her last pawn.

—

"Why does she wish to live on land?" Kol asks, "Being a mermaid sounds so..." he struggles for a word.

Caroline hides her smile behind her hand, and watches Kol fix his gaze onto Ariel swishing her green tail and singing about the world up above. He watches the scene intensely, calculating eyes taking everything in.

Everything he does is intense; the way he walks, the way he talks, _everything._

She kind of likes it. She's not into easy going and immature anymore.

—

Caroline devises a plan, and usually her plans don't work out so well, but she's confident in this one.

She wraps her overcoat tightly around her as she approaches the door to the mansion she's spent everyday in for the past month. She enters without knocking and Kol meets her in the hall, glass of bourbon in hand, "Caroline?" he asks, lifting his eyebrows. He hadn't been expecting her.

"Hey, Kol." she greets, smiling at him. She starts undoing the buttons of her jacket and he asks what she's doing at the manor.

"Oh," she says, shrugging out of her jacket, revealing the tight black dress she has on underneath. "I'm just here to see Klaus."

Kol stares at her, eyes fixed on her figure. The glass in his hand shakes. She fights to keep the smirk off of her face, and says, "I'll just go up to his room and wait for him until he gets back."

As she walks up the stairs, she hears his glass shatter.

—

"Don't play with me, child." he hisses, grasping the tops of her arms and driving her back against Klaus' bedroom wall. "I told you to stay away from him."

"You're not my boss, Kol." Caroline snaps, struggling against his hands. A cocky smirk flickers across his face, and he drops her arms and grasps her wrists, bringing them above her head.

Kol's eyes trail her body, and she's filled with the excitement that always courses through her when he's around. This time, that feeling is magnified by a thousand. He transfers her wrists to one hand, and trails the index finger of his free hand down her throat. "You dressed up like this for _him?_ My _brother?_ My needy, moody, angry brother?" his eyes flick away from her hips, up to her face. She meets his gaze steadily, and he leans forward, placing his nose along the column of her neck, inhaling. The moment his skin brushes hers, her eyes roll back into her head. He's hardly even touched her, and he'd already rendered her useless. "He doesn't deserve it," he whispers against her skin.

"Doesn't...deserve...what?" she gasps out.

"You." he replies, letting her hands fall. They land on his shoulders, and he leans back. His palms slap against the wall on either side of her.

"Kol..."

There's a strange look on his face as he stares at her. "I don't understand how I—how I feel around you."

She blinks, and he moves closer, their noses touching, "Explain it to me?" she asks quietly.

"I just want to be beside you. Wherever you are." he answers.

"K—Kol." she stutters, eyes widening. She opens her mouth to speak, but finds that the only thing she can say is his name. She says it softly, voice scarcely above a whisper.

His eyes light up, "Say it again." he whispers, lips touching her cheek.

"Kol," he places a kiss on her forehead, "Kol," each of her cheeks, "Kol," her nose, "Kol," the corners of her lips. He pulls back, and she breathes, once more, "Kol."

His mouth crashes against hers, and she's slammed further against the wall. She claws at his neck, trying desperately to get a little closer to him. (If it's possible.) He reaches down, hitching her leg over his hip, hand hovering dangerously high underneath her dress. His fingers brush the edge of her panties, and she hisses against his mouth.

His answer is a deep laugh, and he grasps her other leg, lifting her up. She locks her legs around his waist, thighs tingling as they brush against him. She cups his face in her hands, kissing him harder. His tongue brushes hers, and she gasps, and it urges him on. He drops her onto Klaus' bed, then nudges her legs apart with his knee and crawls in between them, bunching up her dress and kissing up her body as he goes.

—

"You didn't really dress up for Klaus, did you?" he asks lightly the next morning. His fingers draw shapes lazily on her shoulder, and she smiles against his chest. She curls closer, head tucked underneath his chin.

"No." she giggles.

"_You conniving little fox._" he says, amusement lacing his voice.

She kisses his chest in answer, and asks, "So...on a scale of one to creating another hybrid, how mad do you think your brother's going to be?"

_fin._


End file.
